


NSFW Alphabet: Vincent Vega

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [27]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: F/M, He Is A Greasy Dickhead, I Hate This Man, NSFW Alphabet, Smutty, luv him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: thanks to @the-coldest-goodbye on tumblr for the template ❤
Relationships: Vincent Vega/You
Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315475
Kudos: 13





	NSFW Alphabet: Vincent Vega

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @the-coldest-goodbye on tumblr for the template ❤

**a = aftercare** _(what they’re like after sex)  
_vincent can be kinda lazy with aftercare (like he is with everything else in his fucking life), but depending on how close you are/your relationship with him he can be actually really loving. if you’re real close, he’ll ask if you if you want anything (a beverage, blanket, cuddles). but if not, he’ll probably just sling his arm around you & fall asleep lol

 **b = body part** _(their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_  
his favourite body part of his own is his hair. ironic considering he’s a greasy piece of shit skldjslkdjsa but yea he thinks he’s really cool & hip, especially when he ties it back  
his fav body part of his girl is her tits, especially if they’re big. this guy loves titties

 **c = cum** _(anything to do with cum, basically)_  
he really enjoys finishing over his s/o’s tits, but tbh he just likes to see his love anywhere on her. it’s not essential for him though he doesn’t really mind

 **d = dirty secret** _(pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_  
this dumbass is so stupidly open it’s kinda gross, so he doesn’t really keep secrets. but maybe him jacking off to the thought of you after meeting you is a secret?? u tell me

 **e = experience** _(how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_  
does vince ever know what he’s doing? with anything?????? that being said, he’s actually quite experienced. not a pro by any means, but he knows how to please a lady

 **f = favourite position** _(this goes without saying)_  
cowgirl & edge of the bed (where his girl is on her back). both of these allow him to get a good view of his lady’s tits, easy access if he wants to grab em (which trust me he WILL), and cowgirl means he doesn’t have to move much bc he’s lazy

 **g = goofy** _(are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)_  
9 times out of 10, vincent is goofy as fuck. he’s not one to take life too seriously and, as insinuated by his bickering with jules, he prefers a s/o with a sense of humour. he’s generally quite giggly, smug and an overall wind-up merchant

 **h = hair** _(how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_  
the carpet most certainly does match the drapes (not quite so greasy tho LOL). yea sorry but vince is a hairy bear, he’s pretty unkempt. doesn’t really care about that shit, doesn’t understand _'why guys gotta shave their wangs'_ (his words not mine)

 **i = intimacy** _(how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_  
again, it depends on the relationship, how close he is with you. if you’re together, yeah he’ll probably be pretty romantic, lots of kissing. if not, he’ll be more focused on getting his dick wet

 **j = jack off** _(masturbation headcanon)_  
he jacks off a lot idk he just really enjoys it man but we kinda figured that.. he doesn’t really need porn to get him off. just the thought of you or (if you aren’t dating) a hot lady he saw that day. probably had good tits & a witty conversation with him

 **k = kink** _(one or more of their kinks)_  
vincent likes to roleplay. like u know the scenario of ‘clive’ and ‘juliana’ on modern family LOL he’d wanna do something like that and he’d be trying as hard as phil to be suave. he also enjoys being called daddy and has somewhat of a smoking kink (he really likes a lady that smokes)

 **l = location** _(favourite places to do the do)_  
anywhere lmfao he’s somewhat of an exhibitionist, he likes to get it on in public places. especially if it involves pissing u off but his fav place is either the living room or the kitchen (cos there’s no place like home) ALSO HIS CAR OBVIOUSLY

 **m = motivation** _(what turns them on, gets them going)_  
boooobs hahahah he likes his lady to look good, likes to tease her & also to be teased. and he loves getting handsy, it gets him hard way too easily

 **n = no** _(something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_  
honestly i feel like vincent would never do anal. just no, along with being pegged

 **o = oral** _(preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_  
oh BABEYYYY this guy LOVES getting a blowjob HE LOVEEESSS ITTTT!!! he’s not bad at eating pussy either but yea he prefers receiving

 **p = pace** _(are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_  
usually slow & sensual, but depending on how worked up he is he might flip you over & fuck you senselessly lol

 **q = quickie** _(their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_  
ALL THE TIME he LOVES QUICKIES!! teasing him in a restaurant? he pulls you somewhere quiet & gets you to suck him off. got ten minutes before a guest visits your house? he fucks you in the kitchen. this guy loves it

 **r = risk** _(are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)_  
he’s not the type to want to get a girl pregnant, not unless he’s actually really in love with you, but sure he’ll definitely take risks bc he’s a dirty bastard and doesn’t care so much about protection

 **s = stamina** _(how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_  
one or two tbh, and he doesn’t last too long. a comfortable time, he can control himself lol

 **t = toys** _(do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_  
he’s considered buying toys for himself but nah. he doesn’t own any. that being said, if his girl has a dildo he’ll happily use it on her

 **u = unfair** _(how much they like to tease)_  
since he’s a fucking idiotic wind-up merchant, he pushes it too far sometimes, which ends up in you getting pissed off at him & sulking. he sulks too if you push him too far

 **v = volume** _(how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_  
vince isn’t that loud but he’s not good at keeping quiet bc he’s a dumbass. grunts & groans he can’t control

 **w = wild card** _(a random headcanon for the character)_  
one of his fav things is getting sucked off in his car, especially if he’s driving

 **x = x-ray** _(let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_  
thick cock, a little bigger than average. but definitely thick, girthy & cut

 **y = yearning** _(how high is their sex drive?)_  
pretty high, but sometimes he just isn’t bothered about sex. probably bc he’s lazy but yea he’s a horny mf

 **z = zzz** _(how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_  
veeerrryyyy quickly HE’S LAZY OK and sex is TIRING as it is let him rest 


End file.
